Generator
by AllForMallory
Summary: Axel, if the darkness exists to keep us apart, then I'll generate the light. Post KHII AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

Slipping inside my mind, I part my lips and let him slide his tongue into my mouth. He is soft, and warm, and when he kisses me my lips itch with the tingle. And he licks, and sucks, and me, I'm powerless, but happy.

He should stop, he's getting his thrills by making me squirm closer to him, or wiggling with the discomfort of my shrinking pants. I don't stop him though. I want this, want him to perpetrate me, because somehow during this kissing, I feel this overwhelming sense of emptiness growing in my belly, and heading south. Fill me up, thats what I need. If he were to play in me, he might eradicate that emptiness. This stranger... I want him to be so deep in me that he is searching for my core.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," he whispers into my mouth, "Remember me, I won't stop, I'll do whatever it takes for you to remember me."

And we kiss and kiss, and kiss, then with desperation he finally does stop, and presses our foreheads together. "Please remember me..."

I lightly press my lips to his chin, silently giving him permission to violate me.

Whoever you are, Axel, I won't fight this. Break me open, help me remember you. My vision is fading, my groin is burning, all is disappearing... I've felt like this before, I think I disappeared once... More, more, more, I give into the frenzy of kisses. We begin again.

Promise me that all things too good for this world can live on in other places than just my heart. Don't let them be forgotten.

Axel, if the darkness exists to keep us apart, then I'll generate the light.

♥

**Generator**

Chapter 1 - Roxas' POV

The closest thing I think I could compare it to is waking up in someone else's bed, and feeling, for a split second, that terrifying realization that you have no idea where you are. Yeah, it's like that, but it's everyday. I just don't know much about who I am, or even where I am. Instead of worrying about it, though, I just decided to go with it, and see where it takes me.

I do know _some_ things, thank you. I know that there's this girl in my memory, somewhere deep, a girl I used to be in love with. I can see her face, and her bright blonde hair framing it. I don't remember her name though. I know that this isn't the first time that I've had amnesia, because there's a glimmer of a false town, and friends, even if I can't exactly place them. The one person I remember perfectly is Sora. My Somebody, because I, I shouldn't exist. I guess I'm still inside of him, living on. Or maybe I'm dead? Or actually alive somewhere...?

When I'm scared, or sleepy, or just zoned out in general, a voice calls me, says "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas" in repetition. I don't know who it is, but they comfort me. I know they're real somewhere, and I need to find them. I need to quench this curiosity. That voice is the answer, I'm sure, because if it wasn't for it, I wouldn't have remembered that Roxas was my name. As soon as I heard it though, I knew. If he, whoever he is, talked to me, everything would come back to me, I'm sure.

Maybe I'm selfish, but I can't help but feel sorry for myself. Who has to suffer amnesia more than once? Looking down at my chest, I sigh. I, of all people, don't have the right to be selfish when all around me people care for me and help me, all for nothing, since I'll never be able to repay them. I'm lucky. I'm lucky, and so goddamned stupid to be selfish and unsatisfied. I may not be scared, but I'm in need of answers. I'm too restless not knowing things I have already forgotten before!

But this is the last night wondering what things will be like if I find the owner of that mysterious voice, because I'm leaving to meet him. I will meet him, I'll do whatever it takes to remember him.

Whoever you are, I'm coming to you.

♥♥♥

**...tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

Take your sweet time.

Chapter 2 - Sora's POV

I don't know what's wrong with Roxas. Seriously, I tried talking to him, but he's so despondent and sorrowful. ALL THE TIME! And, to make things worse, he seems to have forgotten all about Namine, and others from his past. But, I think that'll all be fixed when I return to Destiny Islands!! I'm so excited to see Riku and Kairi again! And once he sees Namine, I'm sure he'll remember everything!

Actually, I don't think that he really has amnesia. It doesn't make sense. Personally, I think that he blocks out things that make him sad, and eventually he loses memories of other things too. Like when a person goes through something traumatic, and then they black it out in their head. Yeah, just like that. It has to be, because I don't think he would have amnesia more than once. Nope.

Anyways, I know he's restless, and he keeps talking about someone that calls to him. If he's telling the truth, I can think of several people it could be. It would have to be someone from Organization XIII. And the most likely person is Axel. My confusion is the only thing that makes me think I could be wrong. I mean, I thought I had completely destroyed all of them. Are they 'alive' somewhere? Should I be worried?? Do I need to fight again?? How frightening! Would there be no more early mornings with Roxas at the cafe he works at? I love sitting near the window and watching him work! And I love the Chai latte thingie he makes me for free!

No more gazing at the stars from the terrene connected to our bedroom, and wondering what everything is all about? Or me telling him stories about Kairi and Namine and Riku, while he nods and smiles, desperately trying to visualize what they look like... Or sitting on the roof and eating sea-salt ice cream, even if the weather is cold?

I'm aware of my digression from the book in front of me (you see, Roxas is such an amazing artist that I jokingly said that with his art, and my writing, we should make children's books. He surprised me the next day with storyboards), and decide it's best to work on it later. "Roxas!" I call, but hear no answer. For a second, I look over at the documents in front of me. A mixture of words and images clutter our desk.

"ROXXXAAASSS!" But still no answer, so I wander out of our room to find him. He's not in the living room... or in the bathroom... or the kitchen. Panic overcomes me. Where could Roxas be?! Did he come home from work yet? I know his shift is well over by now. "ROXAS!"

I hastily pull my jacket on, and open the front door, preparing mentally for the worse. The air outside is cold. God, winter is coming too fast. Just yesterday it was summer, it seemed. Bundling up, I take a step out and hear:

"Sora?"

It came from behind me. I turn around, and see Roxas' Chucks hanging down over the doorway. I look higher, and see he's on the roof. With the ice cream bars... two of them!

"Roxas! I, wow! I thought you... Why are you up here alone?"

"I heard him again."

"Him? What did he say to you?" I ask as I climb the trellis to join him on the roof. He hands over the treat.

"Hmmm, he murmurs my name, says I should remember him, says he wants me to find him."

I smile softly at him. "It's Axel, I know it. I mean, you two used to be best friends, Namine told me. A best friend is so special! He must want to see you," I say, and mean, because there's nothing I could value more than friendship, but then I mumble, "but it doesn't make sense, since I got rid of Organization XIII..."

"Organization XIII?" He sniffles a little in the nippy air, and I grin at him sympathetically.

"Yeah, you were a part of it once."

He looks at me sadly, and laughs half-heartedly. "Oh, right."

"But no worries!" I exclaim, "Once we return to Destiny Islands, you'll see your friends again, and you'll remember everything!"

"About that..." he starts, and I feel wary, "I'm not going back with you."

"WHAT?! What do you mean you're not going back with me?! You need to! It'll be therapeutic!"

"But the voice-"

"Isn't real-" after seeing his face, I correct myself, "I mean, you need to go home and see everyone, because there's no way it could be anyone from the Organization..."

"You know, YOU of all people should understand that I know inside that I need to do this, okay? I don't care who it is, I need to find them!"

"What if it's a trick?" I ask.

He glares at me, which is eery matched with his incredulous smile. "A trick? Didn't you hate it when people told you that you were just tired, or JUST IMAGINING things when it came to me?!"

Looking at the ice cream in my hand (which hasn't even begun to melt in the chill), I inquire, "You remember that?"

His expression calms, and his smile turns genuine, "I guess so." He looks so sleepy, and his rose is red. Mine is watery, so I let him know that we should head back indoors soon.

But after a moment of silence, and of neither of us moving, I speak.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm proud of you."

He parts his lips and looks at me with the most emotion I've seen in him in a long time, then he nods. "I'm proud of you too."

**&&&**

Roxas is in the kitchen, making hot cocoa. He makes it the best, so I'm always asking him to. There's something so... _vanilla _about it. He looks at me annoyed as I drift close to him and watch.

"Why do you always have such a stupid smile plastered on your face?" he frowns at me.

I laugh. "Ahaha, we can't all be emo and depressed!"

"Shut up!" He says, and hands over a mug. "Now leave me alone. Just because I work _part time_ at a cafe doesn't mean I'm going to tend to all your hot drink desires."

"Bahaha, oh yes it does."

He looks at me, and he becomes half-lidded. "You don't need to worry about me. It's not like it's really our last night together."

I'm panicking in my heart now. "But, yes it does. I have to tell you something... Well, not Kairi, nor Riku are my best friends. YOU are my best friend."

"You are SUCH a fag."

My mouth drops.

After a second, he's smiling again. "I'm kidding, you know. Seriously, Sora."

"I knew that, okay? And I am NOT. Can't a guy be happy these days?"

"Not really."

I am drinking this, and it's still too hot, and it's burning, but it's distracting me from the realization that there's not really going to be another time like this. Roxas is going his own way, and I'll go back to the Island. No matter what happens, we'll never have this moment again. No matter if we meet up later on, we'll never be here, like this, again.

**&&&**

Oh god, a week has already passed.

It's so early, but I need to get out of bed to take Roxas to the train station. I yawn loudly and look around the room. He's already gotten up, and I start hearing his tinkering from another room. I sit up. His bed is made, and there's a stack of sketchbooks on it. (Namine would be jealous to learn that Roxas drew far better than her crayon works... no offense to her or anything!!)

"...Roxas..." I whisper, groggily.

I need to... ew, I need to shower, and I need to put these sheets in the wash...

"SORA!" Roxas yells from beyond the door, "Hurry up!"

Shit. "Okaaay..."

In the bathroom, I notice the redness in my eyes. Shit, shit, shit. Not enough sleep last night. I'm too worried about Roxas. My anxiousness had been building up until that point, and finally, today, it reaches a new peak. Glancing about the sink, I see that only my things remain. My toothbrush, my soap. Oh, I'm missing this kid and he hasn't even left yet... and he can't til' I take him, so I'd best stop fucking around and get ready.

Afterwards, I dress as slowly as possible, in a selfish attempt to stall, but this is important to him, and I'm not the selfish type. I sigh, and hurry up. When I step out of the room, I see Roxas standing there, dressed for winter travel. Dark cap, with blond hair jutting out, and a white and black scarf (I have the same one too). He sticks out his gloved hand, smiling warmly, and says, "Let's so, Sora."

Gulping, I take his hand in return.

** ...tbc... **


End file.
